The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Pen
by Royazali
Summary: Your basic lotr fic except one thing... I switched all the characters! Join Cloud Strife as he and co. try to destroy the one pen to rule them all! Other characters include-Link, Sesshomaru, Riku, Kratos, Dumbledore and much more! FINNISHED!
1. Prologue

**Why hello! This is a story I made up one night high on Master Dew and watching lotr for the millionth time. I find it hilarious but you might not feel that way. Only one way to find out, right? Also, I dont own anything except that JB down there. You'll understand. Another thing- I dont hate any character in this fic. I just be mean to them.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**-Just remember: Its all Boromir's fault!**

* * *

_G is Galadriel and K is me, kay?_

G- The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the-

K-Oh just hurry up and get on with it!

G-Alright! Fine… It begun with the forging of the great rings…

K-3 to the elves, 7 to dwarves, 9 to men. WE KNOW! Get on with it!

G-Hmph! In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mt. Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron, forged in secret, a master ri-

K-Pen

Pause

G-Pen? No, it was a ring.

K-No, Pen! My twisted fic, my pen. And it wasn't Sauron, it was the Fan-girl Queen.

G-…Fan-girl Queen?

K-Yes, now get on with the story.

G-Alright…One…pen…to rule them all. One by one. The free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the- What is it now?

K-They didn't fell or fall or whatever. They were terrorized with horrid visions of what the Fan-girl Queen was doing. With her mighty pen she forced the men and elves into an age of yaoi-ness. Soon, they resisted. The races, disgusted with what they were doing, formed and alliance and fought against her army of dwarves.

G-Dwarves?

K-Yes, the dwarves liked Fan-girl Queen 'cause dwarves are openly gay.

G-Excuse me?

K-Have you ever seen a female dwarf?

G-No but-

K-Exactly. Now then… There was some fighting and because elves pwn, the army of dwarves was defeated. However, during the battle, the master pen was lost… What?

G-This is all wrong.

K-Yeah well, deal with it. For thousands of years-

G-Hey! Im the story teller!

K-Then tell it right!

G-Fine! For thousands of years the…pen…passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came-

K-Yeah, Gollum, Misty Mountains, Bilbo, blah blah blah… Then it got into the hands of Frodo.

G-Hey! You just skipped an entire book!

K-So? This is the Lord of the Rings, not The Hobbit, get over it! Oh, and its not Frodo.

G-Oh god… Now who is it?

K-Cloud

Pause

G-Oh no, you didn't…

K-Yep! My lotr twisted cast! After acquiring the pen, Cloud and Co. go to Rivendale and have a council meeting to decide what to do. And so it begins! Mwuhahahahahaha!

G-You've lost it, haven't you?

JB-I don't think she had it to begin with…

K-Mwuahahahaha! 'evil laughter continues'

Cast:

Frodo-Cloud Strife

Sam-Riku

Merry-Sesshomaru

Pippin-Mario

Aragorn-Link

Gandalf-Kratos

Gimli-Pikachu

Boromir-Dumbledore

And Legolas as…Legolas!

There is a reason why Dumbledore is not Gandalf. If you want to know why, you just have to read and find out!

* * *

**Alrighty, not bad for just intro-ing everything. Don't worry, the rest of the fic is story format. Just go to the next chap and see how it all unfolds!**

**Warning- If you are a fan of Mario…Link pwns. So, expect to see some Mario bashing. I am not sorry. Ok, maybe a little…**

**Anyways…**

**Till next chap!**


	2. The Council of Smith

**Thanx to all who got thru the prologue! You are loved! Anyways…  
****This chap begins our weird and well just weird journey! I'll do my best to spell all the lotr words right! So, here goes…**

**BTW-Elrond is Smith. If you look up the actor, he plays Smith from The Matrix.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. All of your fates, nay, the whole worlds, stands upon the brink of destruction. None of you can escape this plight. Bring forth the pen, Mr. Strife…

_-Alright, this is where the similarities end. Mwuahahahaha!-_

Cloud stood up and placed the pen on the alter. Mixed reactions went through the assembly. Some stared in awe, others in disgust. Some just didn't care. Either way, the council continued.

"So, what shall we do with this accursed writing tool?" asked Smith.

"We should-a use it against Mordor!" declared Mario.

Link hit him with his boomerang. "You idiot! The pen answers to Fan-girl Queen alone. It has no other master."

"What do you know, elf-a boy?"

There was a quick movement and Mario lay flat on his back. Link stood over him, sword raised. "Never say that again!"

"Calm down. We gain nothing by fighting amongst ourselves," stated Kratos. "If anything, it would be what Fan-girl Queen would want…"

"Right! So quite fighting!"

Everyone looked at who had spoken. It was Pikachu.

"I didn't know you could talk…" said Legolas.

"That's just in media. Im actually quite the linguist you know."

"Hey, how come Legolas didn't get changed?" asked Link.

"Well, the author needed the Fellowship to be comprised of characters who have had a…um…yaoi relationship. And since I fit the bill, I got to stay. It also helps that the author has a 'thing' for me…" finished Legolas.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, who were you paired with?" asked Cloud.

"Uh… I'd rather not say…" he said, looking at the cast list.

"Me? I've been stuck with Sephiroth more times than I can count. Its disgusting! I mean, he's my enemy!"

"Yeah well, at least you don't have to make out with yourself," added Link.

Everyone looked at him awkwardly.

"What? It was Dark Link! Not me! Honestly…"

"Well at least he was your species!" yelled Pikachu.

Everyone looked at Kratos, waiting to hear his tale.

"…It was Lloyd AND Zelos…"

"Eww…"

Smith sighed, "So we all agree that this pen has caused us grief and must be destroyed?"

"Im not upset. I AM gay," stated Dumbledore.

Everyone turned towards him and stared. Those sitting next to him moved further away.

"Pika?"

"Is he supposed to be here?" whispered Link.

"I think so, the author put his name down in the cast list…" answered Legolas.

"If you say so…" He turned to Smith. "Yes, its caused us grief…and pain," Bad memories flooded his mind, he shuddered. "How do we destroy it?"

"It must be cast back into the fires of Mt. Doom whence it came. All of you must do this."

"Why all of us?" asked Cloud.

"Because I said so. Besides, if you all fought, you'd kill each other then there wouldn't be a fic, now would there?" He paused. "Now, team up with your other party members and get ready to depart." He turned and left.

"Other party members?"

"The hobbits. Well, they're not hobbits anymore…" answered Legolas.

They turned to face their new members.

"Why must I sully myself with such mediocre company?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because it is the author's will," said Legolas dryly.

Sesshomaru and Legolas looked at one another then turned away.

"I don't know, Sesshy… These guys might be good company. At least better than that twerp Sora," stated Riku.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Don't call me that again."

"Yeah, whatever… Hey, how come there are two el-"

Kratos stopped him before he could continue.

"Alright, lets get one thing straight before we go on this three book fic… I AM NOT AN ELF! I'M A HYLIAN!"

"Momma-mia! He's crazy!"

Link snapped and nearly killed Mario but Legolas stopped him. "No, Link! Save it for SSBB…"

Slowly, Link settled down.

"Right well… Shouldn't we be at Moria by now?" asked Kratos.

"I thought we go to Caradhras first?" asked Cloud.

"No… We go to McDonalds!" said Riku. Everyone stared at him. "What? Im hungry…"

Dumbledore sighed. "Maybe we should leave Rivendale first?"

"Good idea! Lets get going!"

So the Fellowship of the Pen embarked on their journey. A really messed up journey…

* * *

**There you have it! The beginning of our journey of weirdness. What adventures await our fav bishies? You'll just have to wait for the next chap to find out.**

**Srry 'bout the short chaps but this is short -I know, calling lotr short WTF- but it is so I gotta space 'em out, y'know?**

**Till next chap!**


	3. The rabbit of Moria&the loss of a friend

**Ok! Chap 3 time! Time to see what our bishies have gotten into…Did they go to McDonalds? Did they go to Caradhras? Did they even leave Rivendell?-! Read and find out! Also! Be amazed as I intro Saruman's replacement! And much much more! Oh, I lied in chap 2's ending note... This one is much longer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soon, they had to stop 'cause they kept arguing…

"Mine's bigger than yours!"

"Yeah? Well, I can _soo_ pwn your butt!"

Link sighed, "Legolas, they're doing it again…"

Riku and Cloud had done nothing but argue ever since they left Rivendell.

"Yeah, but they have to get along eventually…" He looked over the Fellowship. "None of us really get along…"

True. Link hated Mario, Pikachu was weird, Sesshomaru hated everyone, Kratos never said anything and Dumbledore was just gay…

"Legolas!" shouted Kratos, "Spies of the enemy, fast approaching!"

He looked to the skies. A swarm of butterflies -Yes butterflies- were heading their way. "Everyone hide!" he yelled.

Most…most… of them obeyed and hid. Some didn't.

"You expect me to run from butterflies? Ridiculous… Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru tried to kill the butterflies but failed.

"What do you mean 'I failed'?-!"

K-You failed! F-A-I-L-E-D, failed!

"Pathetic human! I shall dispose of-"

"No!" yelled Legolas. "If you kill her, then all of us will be stuck in chap 3...Forever!"

Sesshomaru glared at me coldly but sheathed his sword.

"Those weren't normal butterflies. They're god-mode butterflies created by the enemy. They know we're here…"

"Then lets-a go!"

So like Kratos suggested in chap 2, they headed to Moria, totally skipping Caradhras.

G-You cant do that!

K-Watch me!

Eventually, after a couple more arguments and an awkward conversation about 'wands' they made it to the Gates of Moria. It was night, so the rune on the wall was visible.

"Alright, stand back! I saw this in the movie," Riku spread his arms wide, all dramatic and said, "Melon!"

It was dead silent.

"Hold on… Lets try this again… Melon!" Nothing. "Melon!"

"Its not working, stupid. "said Cloud bored.

"Yeah? Well I don't see _you_ doing anything! What's wrong? Got your head up in the clouds? Or are you dreaming about Sephi?"

Kratos and Link had to break them up.

"Those two fight more than a married couple," mentioned Dumbledore.

At that, Legolas had to help break up a new fight. As they were all arguing amongst themselves, Sesshomaru inspected the wall.

It simply said: Push

He scoffed. _Stupid mortals…_ Ignoring everyone, he pushed the door and-Gasp! It opened! Casually he walked in.

"Hey everyone! Sesshomaru is leaving!"

"Good riddance!" spat Riku.

"No! He's in the mine!"

"Wha?"

After Link hit Mario with his boomerang they stopped and looked to where the door was open! -duh- Quickly, they followed. Sesshomaru was inside, waiting for them.

"There is an evil aura here," he said to himself.

Legolas bent down an examined a broken arrow.

"Legolas, what is it?" asked Link.

He stood up quickly. "Fan-girls!"

Before they could draw their weapons, the door shut behind them. They were left in utter darkness. Link took out his lantern while Dumbledore lit his wand using Lumos.

"Guess we should get going, huh?" asked Cloud.

"Lets-a go!"

So after hitting Mario AGAIN, they began their journey through Moria. It was a _looong_ trip…

Cloud-Are we there yet?

Sesshomaru-No

Cloud-How 'bout now?

Sesshomaru-No

Cloud-Now?

Sesshomaru-No! Shut-Up!

Pikachu-I spy something grey.

Dumbledore-The floor?

Pikachu-Yeah!

Dumbledore-Ok… I spy something grey.

Pikachu-Floor?

Dumbledore-Yep!

Kratos-Rope

Link-Eel

Kratos-Lemon

Link-Neil

Legolas-Are you edible?

Riku-Yes

Legolas-Are you red?

Riku-Yes

Legolas-You're an apple

Mario-Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side. Come on, lets go! Lets all do the Mario!

K-'sigh'

Eventually they made it to a room that was _huge!_ But they ignored it and instead entered a smaller room 'cause it wasn't so dark. It was here that they decided to make camp. As soon as they agreed to rest, everyone broke into their own groups. Actually they broke up individually. Hey still hated each other… Except Link and Legolas.

"So, Legolas, tell me… What's the history of this place?"

"Well, it _was_ the home of the dwarves but-"

"But what?"

"The author changed that too," he sighed. "An extremely, dare I say it, good looking race lived here. Hearing this, the Fan-girl Queen sent her army to capture them."

"Why? Couldn't she just control them with the pen?"

K-I never thought about that…

"Oh…"

"Well anyway… Basically, the 'hot' guys and the dwarves killed each other." he concluded.

"That's it?"

"Obviously"

"Well that sucks…"

"So does Cloud!" yelled Riku from across the room. Luckily, Cloud was already asleep and didn't hear him.

Soon they set a watch, Kratos volunteered, and everyone fell asleep. Legolas made sure to stay away from Sesshomaru. Far Away…

In the morning they got ready to leave. They were just about ready when-

BOOM CLANG BAM BWOOSH BAM THUD

Mario dropped a rock down the well. Everyone stopped and stared. Cloud had to stop Link from killing him. All of a sudden it got cold, drums sounded in the distance…

"Uh, Legolas? What did they author replace orcs with?"

He looked at him, dead serious, "Penguins."

Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except Link, Legolas, Kratos and Sesshomaru -he never laughs at anything-.

"Penguins? Oh good lord!" laughed Pikachu.

"How many?-! What color are they?-!" demanded Kratos.

"Are they green?-!" added Link.

"I-I don't know…"

Well he was about to find out. Out of no-where multiple snow balls came at them. Everyone dodged, except Mario who was soon buried, and drew their weapons. As their enemies approached, they charged. And like Legolas said, they were penguins…

Legolas loosed an arrow and one fell. The sword users impaled penguin after penguin while Riku used his Keyblade. Pikachu and Dumbledore both added their attacks as well. Mario, well… Who cares?

They kept killing penguins until none remained. Finally it was over…or so they thought… A high pitched squealing sound came from the corridor.

"What was that?" squealed Pikachu.

"It sounded like rabbit," guessed Dumbledore.

Kratos paled. "A…rabbit?"

"Yes"

"Kratos, do you know something about this?" asked Cloud.

He just said one word, "Run!"

Not knowing what he was getting worked up about, they decided to follow him anyway. Straight through the dark labyrinth they fled, the squealing sound getting louder and louder. Soon they were at the bridge of Khazad-dûm. One by one they crossed, until it was just Kratos and Link.

"Kratos, come on! We're almost- By the goddesses! What is that?-!"

"Fluffy," answered Kratos.

A giant albino rabbit now faced them. It reared its buck teeth angrily. Its red eyes stared at Kratos.

"Link, get out of here and destroy that pen! I'll handle Fluffy."

"But-"

"Go!" he yelled.

Reluctantly, Link ran across the bridge. He turned back just in time to see Kratos raise his sword, getting ready for battle.

"Fluffy, calm down. Go back home where you belong…"

The rabbit 'Fluffy' screeched at him. He sighed.

"Very well…" He began chanting as Fluffy charged. "Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in Peace, Sinners!" Spell complete, he faced Fluffy. "YOU-SHALL-NOT-PASS! JUDGEMENT!"

With a mighty BOOM the bridge was destroyed. When the smoke cleared, Fluffy and even Kratos was gone. Everyone just stared until Mario was hit with a snowball, reminding them that they were still in danger. They turned to flee. Legolas, seeing Link not moving pushed him to go.

"Come on, lets go…"

In a daze Link followed Legolas out of Moria and into the sunlight. Everyone just stood around, just like the movie…

"Link, we must go now. We can mourn when we're in Lothlorien."

So 8 words later, they were safely in Lothlorien. It seemed that during their flight through Moria, Cloud and Riku had learned to respect one another but they still argued.

"Yeah? Well if you're _soo_ good, how come Sora pwnd you like a little sissy girl?"

"Hmph. At least I don't make out with him!"

"Why you-"

And though they came from completely different worlds, Dumbledore and Pikachu had become great friends. Mario was still hated and Sesshomaru still wouldn't even talk to anyone, let alone Legolas. Oh, Legolas was fine BTW but Link was the one with problems…

"Link, how are you?" asked Legolas.

"Fine, I suppose…" he answered moodily.

"Is it about Kratos? You seemed to know him. How is that possible?"

Link smiled grimly. "I have Fan-girl Queen to thank for that…"

"What?-!"

"Not that way, you kappa! Fan-girl Queen put us in the same fic once, so we were able to meet, that's all."

There was a pause.

"Hey, Legolas, do you ever stop and think what we're doing is wrong?"

"Huh? Where did _that_ come from?"

"Well… If not for Fan-girl Queen… we would never have met…"

"I see… Perhaps you're right or perhaps you're wrong. Either way, I cannot allow Fan-girl Queen's evil reign wreck this land… I must stop her at all costs. Remember Link, it was Fan-girl Queen who took Kratos away…" With that he left, leaving Link with his thoughts.

Meanwhile

-Im back!-

In a tower in Isengard, well, the _only_ tower in Isengard, Roy was concocting an evil scheme… He had devoted his entire life to the service of Fan-girl Queen and desired her satisfaction. But in truth, ha cared for only one thing…

"Do you know how the penguin was born?" he asked.

The penguin gave a 'squee' in response.

"They were eggs once. Fertilized by a male and female and finally hatched through careful incubation… Whom do you serve?"

"Squee!"

"Correct, now listen… One of the party carries an item of extreme value. Bring it to me. Kill any who gets in your way!"

An army of penguins 'squeed' in a cheer and waddle off, eager to kill humans, elves, demons and just anything they could, because they are evil.

Roy watched his army leave, plotting…

"Yes, the penguins shall complete this task and bring the pen to me. Once I have it, I shall become the most powerful man alive! Screw Fan-girl Queen! I shall make an ideal world where I am the only good looking male and all girls will _flock_ to me! Mwuhahahahahaha!

* * *

**And there you have it… Roy is obsessed with being the only bishie in the world…how sad.**

**Oh! And Katie-Its Roy from Fire Emblem not Royazali! Boy, wouldn't That be weird? Anyway, Link makes a good point… but so does Legolas…**

**Anyway, if you've seen the movie/book -in which case its read- then you know the only thing left is the fight in the forest. Just remember who's who and try to guess what happens! Bet you wont know! Nyah-ha!**

**And yes, penguins are evil. And Fluffy is Mithos' pet rabbit for those Tales fans who know what Im talking about…**

**Also, thanx for reviewing! You all get cookies! -Kratos'special recipe- Specially xXSummerXx! And no, I don't know anything about Phantom but Im willing to learn. I still have spots open for character replacements. Specially if I do a sequel… I don't know yet…**

**Boy this is a long ending note…**

**Till next chap!**


	4. The Fellowship of the Pen disbands

'**Sniff' This fic was doing so well, I hate to see it end. But Alas! This is the last chap…-I told you it was short-  
****On a more 'disturbing' note- This is gunna get creepy. I've never written yaoi and I never want to AGAIN! Oh god…**

**Other than that, Riku says my fav line in the entire fic. Read and find out what it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! There's a Harry Potter spoiler in here! If you haven't finished the last book be careful! You have been warned!**

* * *

Eventually, Legolas and co. left Lothlorien down the Anduin River. They had been going for a while and decided to take a break. Besides, Link kept trying to drown Mario…

"Momma-mia! Someone get elf-a boy a straight jacket!"

Before Link could kill him, he ran off into the forest.

"Someone should go after him." said Dumbledore. He looked at Cloud. "How about you?"

"Me? Why should I go? He's not _my_ responsibility."

"Aw come on. It'll be a good 'bonding' experience. I'll go with you. After all, you are the leader of the party and should watch out for your other members…"

"Riiight…"

Seeing as he wouldn't give up, Cloud and Dumbledore went into the forest, looking for Mario.

"Um… You sure its ok to let them go off by themselves?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't know, he _is_ gay…" stated Link.

"Who cares… Let them to their own business," mention Sesshomaru.

"Pika! He actually said something!"

"I could say something more, rodent, if I didn't think it a waste of my time."

By this time a fight had broken loose. Riku sighed and kicked back, watching Link and Legolas try to break it up.

Meanwhile

"Mario! Hey, Mario! Where are you? Mario!" Cloud sighed and leaned against a tree, giving up. He closed his eyes in frustration.

Dumbledore took this moment to 'check him out'. Boy was he _hot!_ Pretty hair, pretty shirt, pretty muscles, pretty skin tone, pretty…motorcycle… Yeah, he wanted a piece of _that_ fudge cake!

"Maybe we should head back?" asked Cloud.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh yes, lets do…"

Cloud looked at him funny, "Sure…"

As soon as he turned his back multiple ropes came out of no-where and entangled him, tying him to the tree.

"What the?" he tried to break free but he was powerless.

Dumbledore laughed and walked up to him. "Just one of many tricks this old man can teach you." He raised Cloud's head up so they were looking at each other.

_Oh god! He's not gunna! No! Im too young to be molested! _He struggled against his bounds but it was useless. He _did_ have the Ultimate Wand, remember?

"Aw, a feisty one! How I love how they struggle…" He put his hand on Cloud's cheek and moved closer…

_Oh god no! _"NOO! FIRAGA!"

In an amazing burst of flame the entire forest was set ablaze. Cloud, free from his bounds, ran as far away from there as he could.

Meanwhile

-sure are a lot of these, huh?-

The party froze as the forest burst in flame. Link turned to Legolas, expecting an answer.

He shrugged. "Nothing like this happened in the movie…"

"Dumbledore!" yelled Pikachu. "Dumbley's in there!" He ran off onto the woods.

"No! The penguins!" He turned the others. "Penguins patrol these shores. We have to warn them!" He too took off, followed by Link.

Sesshomaru and Riku looked at each other.

"Well, Im not going. That was Firaga, which means either they were attacked by penguins or that wizard tried to put the moves on Cloud. I'd rather NOT run into a blazing forest with evil penguins and gay wizards, thank you very much. So count me out." Riku sat down on the shore.

Sesshomaru, taking this as a perfect opportunity to get rid of a certain 'someone' charged right in. Soon he encountered a hoard of penguins and begun slaughtering them. He eventually caught up to Link and Legolas and together they fought the evil penguin armada.

"Momma-mia! What's-a going on?"

Link caught sight of Mario and grinned. He looked at his companions. They were totally busy. With a smirk, he placed a bomb inside one of the penguin's snowballs and threw it at him. Five seconds later Mario-burger was being served. Link whooped and killed another penguin just for the fun of it.

Soon, the baddies were wiped out. Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to kill the last. He walked up to it, sword drawn. "Who is your master?" he demanded.

The penguin squeaked and showed him his name tag. It simply said:

Name-Billy

Employer-Roy

Isengard Penguin

"Isengard?" he said to himself. Without looking, he dispatched the penguin and left.

"Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Link.

He was about to go after him when Legolas stopped him. He was pointing at two figures in the distance. Slowly they approached.

"Oh, Dumbly, why?-!" yelled Pikachu.

"Im sorry… He was just too damn hot…"

"But I _told_ you he was seme. Why didn't you listen?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Its too late to listen now… Pikachu, you were…the only one that cared… Destroy that pen. Make it so nothing like this can happen again… Promise me…"

"I promise…"

"Good-bye"

"DUMBLEY!"

Link and Legolas gave him his moment.

Legolas turned to Link. "Hey, where's Mario?"

He shrugged.

Meanwhile

-Again!-

Riku was sitting on the beach as Cloud came running through the brush. He looked terrified.

"Cloud, what happened?"

He just looked at him mortified and headed for the boats.

"You leave'en?"

He nodded.

"Good, I'll go with you."

"No!" yelled Cloud, visions of what just happened in his mind.

"Oh god, Cloud! I'd never do _that!_ Its just… This whole 'Fellowship' thing sucks. Im sick and tired of fighting all the time. It'd be faster with only two, right?"

He thought it over then nodded.

"Right! So lets show 'em how Square Enix does it!"

So Cloud and Riku headed off to Mt Doom to destroy the pen, even though they had no clue where that was.

Later

-look, a new one!-

Link, Legolas, and Pikachu stood on the shore, alone.

"They jacked our boat!" said Link.

"Yes, they're supposed to."

"Well, what are _we_ supposed to do?"

He folded his arms, thinking. "Well, we were _supposed_ to save our comrades but neither got kidnapped…"

"That's right. Sesshomaru left and Mario disappeared," stated Pikachu.

Link laughed evilly, "Right. So now what?"

"Well, I guess we should go after Sesshomaru. Who knows what someone like _that_ could do in this world?"

They exchanged nervous looks.

"Right… Lets go then!"

So, they headed off after Sesshomaru while Cloud and Riku headed off…somewhere. What adventures await our, uh, messed up heroes? Wait and see!

To be continue

-don't you just HATE those?

* * *

**There you have it. My twisted lotr fic. Like I said, got creepy didnt it? Who knew there was a PikachuxDumbledore in here? Hee hee! Still, I feel sorry for Cloud…**

**Welp, thanxz to all who've been following this and to those who reviewed. Everyone gets cookies!**

**Time to rap this up... Katie, Kratos was Gandalf so he HAD to die. But didnt Gandalf come back? -hint hint- and xXSummerXx, I will track down any form of Phantom and learn about it. If I find him likeable I will definatly use him! That goes for you too, Yoko Kiara. If you would like someone in a sequel just let me know! I guess thats it... I wont see you next chap but see you anyway!  
Thanx!**

**UPDATE!- I put up the sequel! Continue the adventure in lotr: The Two Bishies!**

"**I'd rather NOT go into a blazing forest with evil penguins and gay wizards, thank you very much."**

**-Riku**

**See ya!**


End file.
